Is it the End?
by Juujin Bunshen
Summary: This fic is what would happen if the ending was changed during "Long Live the Queen" What if Cole never told Phoebe about killing the innocent, read the fic to find out
1. Prologue: The Choice

Okay this takes place during the episode "Long Live the Queen " after Phoebe drank her tonic, Cole didn't tell her about killing Greg, she doesn't run to the bathroom at all, and doesn't know her sisters are coming. . Okay I'm going to write the prologue, if you like it then I will write more. Please Read and Review!

Warning: This story includes character death, Paige lovers shouldn't read this, and OOC for most characters since the final part of this episode did not happen.

Prologue: The Choice

Cole looked steadily at Phoebe her arms were crossed and she was looking at the ground. The two had been arguing since Cole had arrived home and she was confused."I don't know what to do." She muttered.  
  
Cole then turned away slightly. "Well you can't go back." He commented walking over to where the tonic was sitting as he looked at it for a moment thinking. "There is only one choice" he mummered picking up the tonic and moving it around some. "Drink the tonic." Cole then made his way over to where Phoebe was "you have to know that I would never do anything to hurt you. Please." He then looked her in the eyes "for us, for our son." He said holding out the tonic.

Phoebe looked uncertainly at the glass that Cole her husband the source was holding out to her. His words then reflected in her mind either drink it or leave, it was that simple. Then why did she feel so confused and lost. The tonic was evil the purest of its kind, yet part of her, she wasn't sure if it was her baby or herself told her to drink it.  
  
The golden liquid seemed to glimmer even in the dull light of the room. She then felt a strange feeling in her stomach, she knew it to be her baby, her son, she suddenly wanted to protect the child, no matter what. She had to make a choice and she hoped it was the right one. Her hand then shot out and she took the glass and swallowed the tonic gagging at the taste before dropping the glass.  
  
Cole's eyes then looked hopeful as he hugged his wife. "I love your Phoebe. Know that, and that we must stand together in the face of whatever comes."  
  
She nodded feeling strength again as the weakness she felt earlier seemed to start to fade. The seer was right, it was best that she accepted her choice and welcomed her new family, her son and her husband Cole. That was all that mattered, as she pulled away smiling, but at the same time feeling strange, the tonic seemed to be kicking into effect.  
  
"What's wrong?" Cole asked looking down at her.  
  
Pheobe was about to answer when a flurry of blue lights came into the area to reveal Piper and Leo in one area, and Paige holding a box. A very familar looking box. "What are you doing here?" She asked annoyed.  
  
"We are here to destroy the Source, your husband and your demon child." Piper called out already pulling out potions.  
  
"Piper!" Paige shouted out before turning towards Pheobe. "We are here to save you, to bring you back honey." She then shifted the box around.  
  
"I told you I don't need to be saved." Pheobe stated calmly keeping her eyes on Piper.  
  
Piper then shifted a potion and threw it at Pheobe as she raised a hand causing a sheet of flame to come up and destroy it. Piper then quickly handed the potions to Leo, to keep her now ex-sister busy. She then concentrated and threw forward her power and blew up Cole, causing the debris to fly around like bugs. "Time to destroy your evil!"  
  
Paige then took her chance and began running around Cole setting up the crystals, and as he formed back.  
  
"Paige." Piper commented causing the girl to look up and be thrown across the room by Cole raising a hand causing the last crystal to be knocked away. Piper looked at Cole blowing him up again before calling out. "Leo!"

At the same time as the battle was happening Leo was keeping Pheobe busy by throwing potions at her and when she threw flame he would orb out of the way. Both seemed to be reaching a stalemate. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Paige go flying across the room and heard Piper call out, he then ran over to his sister in-law and began to heal her.  
  
Cole angered by the atempts by his in-laws raised up his hand as a giant fireball appeared, and he looked over to where he had thrown Paige. He would destroy those two first, as much as he didn't truely want to. Leo had healed Paige she slowly began to stand glaring at Cole the entire time. Piper meanwhile took a chance for the distraction, found the remaining crystal she started to sneak towards it, when a sheet of fire got in her way.  
  
"I don't think so dear sister." Pheobe answered walking over to Cole, she held out her hand and the crystal floated over to her.  
  
"It's not too late you can still come back to us Pheobe. Think of our family." Paige pleaded from where she was standing next to Leo.  
  
Pheobe then looked at the crystal for a moment hesitating, before squeezing it in her hand as the energy was releashed. At that moment the tonic was in full cycle through her body she felt strength and power and anger. She then threw the remaining crystal in the air which was dust, she suddenly didn't care at all about her former sisters and brother in-law. All her mind told her is that the women were witch's, the man a whitelighter, and they posed a threat to her family.  
  
Cole looked at the flaming ball in his hand then to his wife. "It is high time that the former Charmed Ones were destroyed, sorry honey, but I can't have your sisters around anymore, as much as I wish they would leave." He then turned to Piper then launched the flaming ball at her who was too shocked to move out of the way. She suddenly was hoping Paige was right and Phoebe would save her.  
  
Time seemed to slow as Paige watched Piper just stand there, her eyes turned to Phoebe to see her sister just smirking, but lookig like she was ready to attack. Realizing no help would come Paige activated her orbing powers and flew over to Piper pushing her out of the way. Her sister was safe at least one of them as she turned, realizing it was too late, the ball of flame hit her. It hurt, it hurt so much, the flames were on her skin, then nothing, she screamed and when the smoke cleared all there was left of Paige was a pile of sand.  
  
There was silence in the room as there was too much of a shock at what happened. Smoke was still rising up from it as a burn mark was scrouched on the wall.  
  
"How noble dieing for a useless cause." Pheobe muttered coldly. During the death of the witch she felt something torn from her, something important. Something she felt that would never come back no matter how hard she tried to find it, yet it didn't seem to matter as it was gone as soon as it came.  
  
Piper suddenly stood up angry. "How dare you say that of Paige, your own sister! She died trying to save you, to save your goodness inside" She screamed out tears brimming in her eyes, as Leo came over feeling strangely off since Paige's death.  
  
Pheobe shrugged. "You will be joining her soon enough so you might as well grieve now." She then raised up her hand forcefully as fire came from her fingertips.  
  
At the same time Piper pulled out another potion, the posion one to use on her now demon sister, at least she could take the child with her....  
  
She never got to use it as blue lights filled her vision as Leo orbed them out of there. Pheobe's flame hit the wall as she screamed out in frustration. "They got away." She growled suddenly feeling ticked off.  
  
Cole with a flash of his eyes as they turned black looked at the crystals and they desinegrated in a blast of fire. He then held out his hand and launched another flaming fireball at Paige's remains causing the sand to become ashes and smoke. "That took care of one, now come to bed. We can discuss more on how to deal with your other sister and brother in-law in the morning." He mummered, as he turned and walked to the bedroom.  
  
Pheobe stood there for a moment longer staring at her once sister Paige, to the ashes of her now on the floor. She had made her choice, Cole and her son over her sisters, and one had already paid the price of her choice. She was no longer a charmed one, her visions having faded with her last drink of tonic, and her other witch powers faded when Paige met her death. She was now the wife of the Source, Queen of the Underworld, and pregnant with the heir to the throne.  
  
Slowly she turned from her past destiny and walked into her bedroom where Cole was waiting.....

Well there it is the begining of it, if you like it so far let me know and if I get enough good comments I'll start writing chapters! Read and Review! 


	2. Chapter One: What Now?

**Okay because people requested it I'm writing another chapter to this fic, though be warned about updates, it might be certain times only, since I have other fics going on at once. For the next chapter I expect at least 15 to 20 reviews before I update.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't owned Charmed in anyway, I wish I did though  
  
Warning: Characters OOC since this is opposite of what happens in the episode "Long Live the Queen"  
**  
**Chapter One: What Now?  
**

  
The manor peaceful, quiet for now and not run over by demons, for once a rare time, but this was no time for peace as a flurry of blue lights swirled around in the living room and showed a couple, but they looked broken lost as the woman fell to the ground, putting her hands to her face, as hair tumbled forth. The man moved out of the way and just watched her sharing his own grief, but in a different way. After an endless silence he put a hand on the woman's shoulder. "It's okay, Piper..."  
  
Piper suddenly felt angry as she threw off her husbands hand. "How can you say that?! Phoebe is evil, and Paige, god Paige is dead believing that Phoebe would come back to our side!" She then jumped to her feet as tears slid down her cheeks as she glared at him. "How can you be so calm! Are you not upset as well, or do the elders along that to happen?"  
  
Leo looked at Piper trying to find a way to calm her down, or at least try to stop her from doing anything rash, he would have to hold back his sadness for now. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, he felt completely lost at that moment. "Piper, right now you need to think things through before..."  
  
He never finished his sentence as Piper still feeling upset and frustrated blew him up. She then turned and walked towards the kitchen, right now she needed to block out everything, letting the witch part of her take over. She had to make more potions and spells, anything to defend the manor now that she was the only one left.  
  
As soon as he reformed Leo looked around the area, then moved directly towards the kitchen carefully, to see Piper right at work with another potion. Along the counter were tons of bottles ready to be used. He leaned against the doorway watching her with concern, the only thing he could do was talk to the elders, but he couldn't leave Piper in her condition.  
  
He then reached into his pocket, feeling the dust in there, he had vowed to himself never to use it on his wife or her sisters, but this was important. He had already lost Paige, Phoebe, and it would destroy him fully to loose his love. Leo pulled out a handful and made his way over to Piper holding it out.  
  
Piper seemed to know he was coming, and threw another ingrediant in the poison she was making as smoke rose up. "I hope that you understand what I have to do."  
  
"I also hope you understand Piper." Leo muttered sadly watching her.  
  
At that comment she turned and looked at him. "What do you mean...."  
  
Leo then blew the dust towards Piper, and watched as her expression faded to blank. He waited for the dust to come into full effect before speaking. "Piper, you are feeling tired right now and will sleep until I come and get you."  
  
He then watched as Piper's expression returned to normal as she yawned and looked around sleeply ignoring the potion that was brewing. "Coming to bed Leo?" She mummered out.  
  
"In a moment honey."  
  
"Okay." She then gave him a quick kiss, "Goodnight" Piper muttered before making her way up the stairs.  
  
"I'm sorry I had to do this, I wish there was a better way, but I need time and I can't have you risk yourself." Leo said as he looked up, in bright flash of blue lights he orbed away from the manor.

  
Phoebe paced the room it was the next morning and she was already bored, Cole had left early for a meeting down in the UnderWorld and she was left above with nothing to do. She knew Cole had moved the meeting down there so she wouldn't try to kill anymore demons, despite the promise she made. She moved over to the dresser to see her daily tonic, once more she had bugged the Seer to find something better tasting as she picked it up.  
  
She then walked out of the room as the doors opened, and found herself heading over to the ashes of the former witch. The remains still hadn't been cleaned up, but that didn't matter at the moment as Phoebe bent down to look at the ashes as she sipped her tonic. Vague memory's began to come into her mind of laughing with the witch, them being sisters, the power of three. "Damn witch!" Phoebe suddenly screamed and gulped down the rest of her tonic before throwing the glass across the room, causing it to smash to pieces.  
  
The demon queen glared now at the ashes as if they were poison to her existance, to her son. Throwing out her hand she expected flames, but instead a blue beam shot out right at the ashes disinegrating them to nothing. Once more another part seemed to tear away, but she didn't care as she looked at her hands. A thought then came to her mind, as she smiled, maybe there was something for her to do. She rubbed her hands together her smile turning to a smirk as she vanished in a flare of flames.  
  
Just then Cole appeared in his own flash of flames and looked around. "Honey I'm home." He called out. His eyes trailed over to the broken glass then to where the remains of Paige were, except there was nothing there. Growling he went to check the bedroom to see it empty though he had a feeling already that his wife was gone, but also knew where she was going. "Looks like your jumping ahead of plans, dear." He sneered and teleported after her as flames shot up.

  
Leo had talked to the elders all night and now it was morning and they had yet to find any answers to the problem that they now faced. What was going to happen now that the Charmed One's no longer exsisted. He sighed and paced outside of the doors, another meeting was going on and all he could hear were arguments, but that was when he felt something, and it wasn't good.  
  
He looked from the door down to Earth, then the thought of Piper still under the spell he put on her, completely vaunerable, and his mind was made up as he orbed back down to the manor.

  
A sheet of flames rose up as Phoebe appeared in the kitchen, her eyes trailed over to the potion that was still brewing, and moved away from it instantly. She then looked around the entire area to see tons of potions, and more empty bottles ready to be filled. "Well Piper has been the busy bee. I might just have to put an end to that."  
  
Moving away to the doorway of the kitchen so she wouldn't get hurt, Phoebe then thrusted out her hand as the blue beam came out of her fingers, first destroying the potions laying on the table causing mini explosions. Then she used her other hand and with the same beam destroyed the cabinet holding ingrediants and remaining potions. Suprised that that Piper didn't come down with all the noise, Phoebe began to get curious and annoyed. "I wonder what that witch is up to." She muttered drumming her fingers on the doorway, turning as she walked through the living room and upstairs.  
  
Walking down the hallway she paused at a familar door, and stood there for a moment. She then opened the door and walked inside, the room registered on the outer part of her mind before she went to the dresser, and opened the top, reaching her hand in she pulled out a dagger. "Might as well have some sport in killing the witch, after all she is my last true challenge." She then exited her old room and finished her walk down the hallway and opened the last door, as it creaked.  
  
Phoebe jumped in quickly preparing to throw her beam in case the witch woke, but she put down her hand as she saw Piper was still asleep. She walked in the rest of the way carefully on her gaurd if the witch was faking it, but soft snores were coming from the pillow. Sighing she raised up the hand holding the dagger, "Now where was the sport in this, I thought I was going to get a challenge." She readied the dagger before looking at the witch one final time. "Oh well better late then never, goodbye Piper." She said before throwing the dagger and to her suprise it was destroyed in a burst of flames not even close to the target. "What the hell?!" Phoebe cursed out.  
  
"What did I say about killing before plans were laid out." Came a voice as Cole appeared from what seemed a potted plant.  
  
She then turned to face him and frowned. "But I'm so bored and there is nothing to do at the penthouse. Since I can't kill demons anymore, and I see you less than usual, I thought maybe getting rid of the witch might help speed things along."  
  
"Good idea Phoebe, but didn't you think I might still need the witch." Cole commented and held out his hand. "Come home honey, we don't know when Leo might come back, and we don't need a confrontation right now."  
  
Phoebe sighed, then growled in anger before walking over to Cole and taking his hand as the couple disappeared in a flash of flames.....  
  
Just as the flames vanished orbs of blue light came down as Leo appeared in Piper's bedroom. He then threw out his senses, the strange feeling he was getting from earlier was gone now as he looked over to Piper's bed.  
  
The witch was waking up as she sat up in bed yawning, her sleepy eyes then landed on the whitelighter. "Morning Leo, did you sleep....." She stopped in mid-sentence as her eyes focused and memory's quickly returned from what happened the previous night. "How dare you." She muttered glaring daggers at Leo. "You put me under a spell didn't you."  
  
"It was for your own good Piper....." Leo began.  
  
"My own good! Do you have any idea what kind of evil is being spread right now with the Under World with it's new Source ruling! All those innocents in danger!" Piper shouted out and raised her hands to blow Leo up again.  
  
Leo beat her to it and took a hold of her hands and orbed the two away.....  
  
The two reappeared above where the elders were, as Piper paused in her previous task to look around. "Why did you bring me here Leo?" She asked.  
  
"It was for your own safety." When Piper was about to say she could defend herself Leo added, "And your own good." He then kissed Piper on the cheek. "You better get used to it, because I'm not taking you back to the manor until the elders figure out what to do." He then turned and headed back to the main area where he was earlier.  
  
Piper watched him go as she slowly sank to the ground, if it could be called that. Off to the side a whitelighter was staring at her. "What are you looking at!" She spat causing the figure to move away.

  
Leo made it back to the doors just in time, as they opened revealing several elders walking out talking to themselves. He looked around for a familar face and spotted one of his friends and walked over. "Was anything decided?"  
  
The elder was taller then Leo, black skinned with a grey beard, wearing the golden robes of the elders. He turned grave eyes to Leo for a time silence came as the other elders moved along. "We reached some conclusion after much arguing, but this is temporary for now until a better plan of action is formed. You and Piper." He then smiled at Leo's suprised expression. "Must stay up here, for now, and we will watch the Under World's actions, you may still assist your charges when they need you, but above all else Piper must not leave."  
  
"Why?" Leo questioned now curiousity perking up.  
  
His friend looked around before leaning close to Leo and whispered. "Because Piper is very special, and if something happens to her then the Charmed line will be ended and all darkness will be unleashed upon the world, and there will be no stopping it. Most of the others don't like to admit it, but your wife and you Leo, are our last hope for good to survive."  
  
Leo nodded trying to get what his friend was telling him, but he also looked off in the distance that he left Piper, hoping she was doing alright.

  
Deep down in the Under World the Seer paced back and forth, she waiting for her queens tonic to finish brewing, then she had to deliver it. She smiled, the queen's powers were growing each day, and soon nothing would be able to stop her, and her son from ruling the Under World, oh she had many visions of the future, but this one she pushed forward with full conviction. Now will one of the Charmed Ones dead and the other on the run, there was nothing to stop her plans.  
  
The Seer then made her way over to the pot and produced a glass and poured some tonic into it. She was about to leave for Earth when a pain suddenly hit her as the glass fell to the ground, as her eyes turned white. She remained that way for awhile, until her eye sight returned to normal, but she was beyond feeling fine, panic suddenly filled her, as she quickly refilled another glass with tonic, and vanished in bright lights.

  
She reappeared in the main room of the penthouse and looked around quickly seeing Cole talking to some demons. She then approached as the other demons noticing her presence shimmered out of the room. The Seer then bowed to Cole still holding Phoebe's tonic. "My leige."  
  
"What is it Seer, shouldn't you be tending to Phoebe?" Cole asked turning as he walked over to his desk.  
  
"Yes, but this is something that couldn't wait. I had a vision."  
  
"A vision, of what?" Cole asked worry edging his voice. "Does something happen to Phoebe or my son?"  
  
Her eyes then filled with fear. "I saw that when your son is born, another being of equal power will be born as well, but this child will be filled with such goodness and light it could be the end for us all."  
  
Cole tried to hide his own fear, but it didn't go well, as he started pacing the room. Silence sounded out minus Cole's feet as they hit the ground, as he finnally stopped and turned. "Seer tend to the queen, then gather the leaders of the seperate demon groups, we must hunt down the mother of this, this child of goodness and kill her before my own son's birth."  
  
"Yes, I will do that right away." She muttered bowing once more before entering the bedroom to give Phoebe the tonic.

  
**Okay I know a lot of talking in this chapter, but it is a plot starter for future chapters. I'm not totally sure if Paige is coming back, if she does it won't be for awhile, and more Phoebe and Cole in next chapter if I get those reviews. I hoped you enjoyed it! Read and Review**!


	3. Chapter Two: The Future

**Hey everyone! Welcome to another chapter of this fic, I hope you are enjoying it so far, I know I like writing it though please read and review I like to know what you think. Here is the next chapter I hope you like it, also if you have any ideas about which direction this should go put them in your reviews I might use them. Though please Read and Review!**

**Warning: Characters OOC, due to the alternate ending to the episode "Long Live the Queen"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed.**

OooooOOOOoooooOOOOOooooooOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOOooooooooOOOOO

**Chapter Two: The Future**

OooooOOOOoooooOOOOOooooooOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOOooooooooOOOOO

_3 Months Later_

Over the past few months it seemed evil had a hayday over the world of good, with most of the whitelighters on ban, witch's were in constant danger. Death reined supreme as those who were not smart enough to go into hiding were killed by demons. Without the Charmed Ones to defend good magic it soon faded away into nothing, as evil ran free without any burdens. On top of it all was Cole and Phoebe, both demons enjoyed the chaos that was being caused, and awaited the birth of their heir. Still though the constant threat of the other baby loomed in the air, as Cole still couldn't find the mother....

OooooOOOOoooooOOOOOooooooOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOOooooooooOOOOO

A young girl was being dragged through the city her hands bound tightly as she looked around despreatly for some way to escape. If only she had listened to the few members of her remaining Coven, she would be safe and not being taken to see the Source himself. She flinched and closed her eyes in pain as she watched a human being flamed alive by a demon for amusement. Why had this happened, why had fate suddenly shifted destiny in favor of evil?

Eyes still closed she didn't notice the box until it was too late as she tripped and fell to the ground, dragging the demon down with her. The man turned to her with a scowl on his face as he jerked the rope. "Get up, we don't have time for you to play games." He commanded as he stood.

Still the girl wouldn't move, she had injured her knee when she hit the ground and was trying to ply a piece of glass from the wound, but it wasn't working. The glass seemed imbedded to deep and the demon too impatitent. "Please wait, I just have to get this glass out." She begged.

Laughter filled the air as well as screaming as an idea came to the demon, what did it matter if this witch didn't get to the inspection by the Source she didn't look pregnaunt. He could simply say she was accidently killed along the way, besides he had better things to do then be the lap dog of the Source and doing his errands. Smirking he turned to the girl still on the ground, he stared at her dirty ripped clothes and brown hair that had tumbled over her face. "This is your lucky day witch, I'm feeling generous."

Confused she looked up to see the demon holding a energy ball as her eyes went wide with fear. She couldn't die this way, not now, who would help her friends when no hope remained left in them while she had it. The demon tossed the energy ball in his hand as he got ready to aim.

"Hey, why don't you pick on a witch with power ten times your own."

At the sound of the voice the demon looked up to see a woman standing there, she was wearing blue jeans, a tight black tank top, matching with combat boots that were also black. Around her waist was a strange belt that had knives and pouches off to the side, but the strangest was the fact this witch was pregnant. Maybe the rumors were true then, but the demon didn't have any more time to ponder as the witch threw her hands and he blew up into tiny little particles that faded away.

The witch was about to go to the young girl that was still kneeling down in fright when a flurry of blue lights came down beside her as a man formed. He gave a quick glance around the area before turning back to the woman. "Piper, I told you to wait for me before you attacked, that could have been an upper level demon. We can't have you hurt our child before she is born."

"Oh shush, the baby is just fine, we can talk later right now that girl needs you to heal her. Then I suggest we get her to the safe haven." Piper suggested, and Leo nodding moved over to the young girl. After a quick few words he was able to heal the wound and guided her over to where Piper stood looking around to make sure no patrols were coming. Satisfied with her search she looked at the young witch with a sad smile on her face, as she untied the rope around the girls wrists.

"Are you one of the Charmed Ones?" She asked in awe as she rubbed her wrists to bring the circulation back into them.

"I used to be, until I lost my sisters...." Piper muttered looking down at the ground. Even after this time she still hadn't gotton through her grief after losing both Paige and Phoebe. She didn't get to ponder her thoughts long as a shout was heard from down the street, aparently it didn't take long for news to spread about the dead demon. "Leo, lets get out of here!" She shouted.

Taking both Piper's and the girls hands he orbed them away just as a large group of demons shimmered into the area. One of them bent down to pick up a small piece of glass with some blood on it. The report to the Source wouldn't be a pleasent one, but it had to be known that there was a witch strong enough out there to destroy another demon....

OooooOOOOoooooOOOOOooooooOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOOooooooooOOOOO

A small building on the edge of the city, with a shield of magic, had been made the Safe Haven/Resistance Force, for all witch's that were found or rescued from demon clutches. It wasn't a very pleasent area, but it had enough furniture, to suit them, but it was the kitchen kept most important, where Piper had put the Book of Shadows, along with several spells, potions, amongst other things that the survivors had gathered from their own covens.

A flurry of blue lights appeared inside of the living room, where some girls were gathered writing spells for demons. They quickly stood as they saw Piper and Leo supporting a young girl. The girl looked around the place as Piper led her over to the group, "could you show her around, I would, but Leo and I need to find the rest of her coven."

The girls nodded, and helping the new one they left the room, waiting until they were fully out of earshot Piper paid attention to her husband. She turned to see him give her a gaurded look, "what, the demon was going to kill her I couldn't just stand there."

"Piper you know how important our baby is to the future of good magic." Leo muttered walked over to his wife, and put a hand on her slightly protruding stomach.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, but the baby has to get used to being in constant danger, it is what she is going to have to grow up in."

"Yes, but I would also like her mother to still be alive, when she grows up. You can't go on a crusade Piper, not only your life is at risk now. I know you lost your sisters, but we need to focus on the future now." Leo mummered hugging Piper to him.

She then pulled away giving a glare to her husband. "The future! Leo you know what kind of future we have now, it is hell, and it will only get worse. Did you know there are now demon bounty hunters out looking for me? The witch who will have a baby that equals the power of the Sources heir, yet of good magic?! That every witch that is inspected by the seer, and not the one is killed anyway, how can we focus on the future with that happening!" She exclaimed.

Leo only pulled Piper closer to him, as he tried to douse her anger. "Sshh...We will find a way, in the end good always prevails...."

"How can you be so sure.." She interrupted fear in her voice.

Leo didn't have a true answer to describe the feeling he had so he diverted the subject as he rubbed Piper's back affenctionatly. "I just know. Promise me Piper, you will at least stop this crusade, until our baby is born. Please?"

"I don't know if I can promise you that Leo..." Piper whispered, as Leo held her closer, and the couple remained that way for the longest time....

OooooOOOOoooooOOOOOooooooOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOOooooooooOOOOO

Phoebe sipped her tonic as she laid around on her throne, she was in charge of inspection that day, and she was excited to kill some new witch's that were brought in. She was peeved though when she had found out from Cole that a child was going to be born, that equaled the strength of their baby. Even though the seer said her baby was the strongest one ever born into the world of magic. Playing with her hair, her eyes went to the entrance as the doors were knocked three times. "Enter." She said finishing her tonic and setting the glass aside, her thoughts would have to wait.

Two demons entered then, one who moved off to the side, and the other holding a witch, as the Queen glared at the girl. She didn't look pregnaunt, and a part of her wanted to just let the girl go, but they had to dispose of any witch's that brought up a threat. "Stand away, Damen." She commanded as the demon moved away, she then walked down the steps of her throne to watch the girl. She seemed to be praying for help, and to be spared as Phoebe smirked. "Too bad witch your fate is sealed." She muttered causing the girl to look up shocked. The demon queen thrusted out her hand as a blue beam burst from her finger tips to hit the girl, as her tortured scream filled the room. "You may leave Damen." She then turned and walked back to sit on her throne as the door closed, but she noticed one demon remained. "What do you have to report." She said in a annoyed tone.

The demon walked forward kneeling down as he held out a piece of glass with his fingers. "My queen. One of our demons were killed by a witch, I was ordered to report if such a powerful witch became known to vanquish demons to the Source or you."

"Yes and did you capture this witch?" Phoebe asked sitting up in her throne.

"No, but I did find this trace of her blood, maybe the seer might find something." The demon said quickly as he watched Phoebe flex her fingers.

"Your lucky today, I'm not going to kill you, lets just say that your next blunder will not be rewarded such as this. Put the glass on that table over there and leave me."

OooooOOOOoooooOOOOOooooooOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOOooooooooOOOOO

He did as he was told and quickly exited the place before the queen changed her mind, and his death would happen. He hated to admit it, but he was afraid of the queen, along with several other demons, more so than the Source. She was the one and only one to carry the heir, and the new heir already showed more potential than any other, and shared the power with the queen. He had seen the many demons she killed and he didn't like ever reporting to her bad news. Sighing he shimmered back up to the Real World to do more scouting.

OooooOOOOoooooOOOOOooooooOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOOooooooooOOOOO

"Seer!" Phoebe commanded, and the demon appeared bowing to her. She rolled her eyes and pointed over to the table. "Pick that up and tell me what you see."

"What for my queen?" The Seer asked.

"It appears there is a witch still out there that can destroy our kind."

"I see." She then walked over to the table and picked up the glass her eyes going white, as she remained that way for the longest time.

"What did you see?" Phoebe asked impatiently as the Seer's eyes turned normal.

"It was your sister who destroyed the demon..." She began not sure if she wanted to tell all.

"What?!"

"It was from the girls point of view who watched it happen, but it appears your sister has been hiding something. Strange I haven't even felt it yet, but now I know Piper is the mother of the child from the future that rivals yours."

"I should have known. Who else, but my sister to be the one to have a child as powerful as my own." She muttered touching her stomach thinking, "No other witch would be able to stand the burden." She looked off to the wall for a short time her eyes distant, but her voice clear and commanding. "Report this news to Cole, then I need you to send all bounty hunters straight after Piper, give them her description if you have too, but we have to nip this in the bud, before it becomes too late."

"Yes my queen." The seer muttered bowing and vanished away in bright lights...

Phoebe leaned back in her throne, her day had just gone from great to perfect hell. Inwardly she was mad at Cole for not letting her kill Piper from day one, then they wouldn't be in the mess they were now in. She knew already how she was invinsible from any harm with help from her baby, which would mean Piper probably was already the same way. It would explain why her ex-sister was out in the open instead of hiding away someplace waiting for hope to come, or making potions till her fingers were worn down to nothing.

Suddenly angry she formed a giant fireball in her hand and threw into a nearby wall causing it to leave a huge burn mark behind. Her powers were growing again, lately she had been getting so strong so could give her husband a good fight, and could kill anything without breaking a sweat. Now the reason behind that growth, was because her baby was getting ready for his cousin to make a appearence, and protecting his mother at the same time. Piper was more then likely experiencing the same thing with her child, or maybe it hadn't started yet, either way her sister had to be killed before the child was born....

OooooOOOOoooooOOOOOooooooOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOOooooooooOOOOO

Piper yawned she had spent a great deal amount of the day overlooking spells, that some of the other witch's had written. It was boring, but Leo had confined her to the place for the time being, as he put it their baby was more important then her crusade to rid the world of demons. Stretching she collasped into a nearby chair, and partly closed her eyes, ever since she got pregnaunt she was the third wheel. She was never allowed to go out with the resistance force to take out a demon strong hold, no she had to stay there and be the little good witch babysitter.

Not that she didn't mind, but lately it had just been getting worse, and she felt cooped up, and kept changing her moods so much most of the others stayed away. Sighing she ran a hand through her hair, as the silence reigned the room, so much she didn't noticed the blue lights that floated down behind her.

That was when she felt a tap on her shoulder, jumping and giving a yelp of suprise she threw up her hands to freeze the person, but that didn't happen...

Instead lighting flew out of her fingertips and it sent Leo to the other side of the room, as some smoke billowed up from where she had hit him. "Leo I'm sorry, are you okay!" Piper shouted in worry and ran over to her husbands side. Some of the witch's nearby had seen what happened and were whispering to themselves. "Leo speak to me."

The whitelighter coughed some as he openned his eyes, "the elders said there would be changes, but I didn't expect them to be this strong." He muttered.

Piper gave him a confused look as she stared at her hands. "Changes? What do you mean Leo?" She asked.

"New powers, I was going to tell you, but I got a little distracted when I was being hit by lightening." He muttered taking Piper's hands as a small blush came to her cheeks. "It is part of our child's new growing powers."

"Great first I freeze things, then blow them up, now I shoot lightening out of my fingers! This day can't get any worse, Leo I could have seriously hurt you!" She exclaimed.

"No you wouldn't have, in your heart you knew it was me, that is how I know you can never hurt me." He said with a small smile. "Besides, now you can defend yourself better then ever, you just have to learn how to control it, that's all."

"Gee, thanks for the pep talk captain." She muttered smiling and giving a salute, which made Leo laugh and give Piper a quick kiss. She then gave her husband a hug, maybe things were working out for the best now, she had a family, Leo, everything just seemed brighter now, like a light was shining down on them.

OooooOOOOoooooOOOOOooooooOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOOooooooooOOOOO

**That's it for this chapter, I hoped you liked Piper getting a new power, I know how in the series, her first baby just had shields, and healed her, but this one is different since it is placed in a different timeline. Anyway next chapter a face off will happen, try to guess between which two. It's not who you would normally suspect, but give a guess, get the right answer and you will get a guest appearence in that chapter. Read and Review!**


	4. Ultimate Battle and Terrible Tragedy: Pa...

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for this series! Sorry it took so long, also I would like to thank my new beta-reader ****Melinda Halliwell-Turner****on this fic for helping me out. She has already given me an idea for a new chapter.**

**Warning: Due to change in the series characters are somewhat OCC**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed, though if I did future Chris wouldn't have been killed, and Leo and Piper would have stayed together.**

_OooooOOOOoooooOOOOOooooooOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOOooooooooOOOOOO_

**Chapter Three: Ultimate Battle and Terrible Tragedy: Part One**

_OooooOOOOoooooOOOOOooooooOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOOooooooooOOOOOO_

_One Week Later_

A explosion was the first thing heard bright and early the next morning, some girls shocked thinking they were under attack quickly ran into the room potions raised. What greeted them were the remains of an armchair still smoking. That was when they turned stunned eyes to see Piper standing off to the side looking pissed off. Noticing that as a bad sign they quickly exited out of the room until the ex-charmed one calmed down.

It had been like that so far all week as Piper had been trying to learn how to control her new power; she was either blowing things up, or hitting them with lightening. Rarely could she freeze things, which even made her even more confined than before. Leo had said something about her not leaving the house until she controlled her new power, but where did he go? He went on a mission undercover in the Underworld, sent down there by the elders to try to find out some new information about how far along Phoebe was. Also to see if her identity had been discovered yet. The bad news, she hadn't heard from him in an entire week, and even if he were undercover, Leo would always try to find time to see her.

This was why her nerves were shot this day of the week, because something inside of her was telling her that Leo was in danger. Problem, she didn't know where he was, or how to contact him, so she was frying almost every piece of furniture to try to calm herself down. It wasn't working she needed something more; the recon group was leaving in a few minutes to gather supplies. There was a risk they could run into patrol units, as a small smile came to her face she looked at the smoking remains. There was only one way to calm herself down and that was to destroy as many demons as possible. Rubbing her hands together she headed out of the room to look for the recon group...

_OooooOOOOoooooOOOOOooooooOOOOOOooooooOOOOOOOooooooooOOOOOO_

Phoebe paced around the cave trying to think her plan out carefully, she would have to work out every detail, otherwise it wouldn't succeed. Putting a hand on her stomach she paused as she felt a small kick inside. Giving a small grin she paused in her plan to think about her son, in a small matter of months her child will be born, and evil will never be stopped. Then another thought intruded, Piper's baby, it would be born around the same time as her son. As if angered by the sudden thought of his cousin Phoebe felt an even harder kick in her stomach. She banished the thought from her mind just as quickly and went back to the plan.

The problem was, she would need shape-shifting abilities in order to accomplish the first stage in her plan. Which was to pretend to be a witch in trouble, and get saved by her sister and allowed into the Headquarters. Once there she could hide out for a time till it came to the right moment when she would bring out her demon army and stomp out the last resistance good had left. Then she could kill her sister, not by using powers, but with a secretly hidden dagger that she could stab her in the heart with. Smirking at her plan she began to pace again still holding her stomach absently, that was when her eyes widened as coldness passed over her heart. She stopped immediately eyes darting around everywhere as she drew in a few breaths of air. What was that feeling she just had? It felt like someone was dancing on top of her grave.

Instantly it hit her, where the strange feeling was coming from, she hadn't seen Cole in a whole week. Not since he found out from the seer about Piper's baby being the one that could kill theirs. Angered he had destroyed several things at once with fireballs; even demons didn't escape his wrath. Then he disappeared in a flare of flames saying something about finding Piper himself. Since then he hadn't been seen, even when she sent out rouge demons to search for her missing husband. At the time she had been too busy thinking of her plan, among with other things to be concerned, but now she was. Sighing she placed a hand on her forehead as a headache was starting to form. She shouldn't have to worry about Cole; he was the Source after all there was no need for concern.

Turning she headed out of the door of the throne room to search for a demon with shape-shifting powers. From there all she would have to do was get the power from it, then her plan could commence, Piper and her baby would die before the remaining week was gone.

_OooooOOOOoooooOOOOOooooooOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOOooooooooOOOOOO_

Leo cursed as he rolled behind another rock as a ball of flame scorched the area he had been in moments ago. He quickly jumped up and threw an energy ball of his own before ducking behind the rock to catch his breath. He was getting tired, and his energy was low, he had been in a stalemate battle for the past day. He ran an arm over his sweat covered forehead and took a deep breath of air as he heard the familiar voice call out.

"Common Leo, why don't you come out of hiding and we can talk. Or better yet, tell me where you wife is and I'll leave you alive."

"Why Cole, so you can kill her, and end the only chance good has left. I don't think so." He answered and clenched his fists. If only he could orb out of the Underworld up to the surface, at least there he could call for assistance. Sure he had powers of his own, plenty of them, but he couldn't stand up to the Source by himself; it took all the Charmed One's to destroy the last source and even then they had trouble. Though he knew as soon as his orbs appeared it would give Cole a chance to destroy him, since he was most vulnerable in that state.

"Be a kind brother in-law all I want to do is talk, besides I couldn't kill Piper until the baby is born. You and I both know our wife's are protected by their children, so it just goes down to waiting, I could let the two of you spend time together. Just say yes and we can strike the deal, I really don't want to kill you." Cole commented from where he now stood on the other side of the room. He folded his hands together as he was met with silence; his eyes flashed dark for a moment before turning normal. He was trying his best to bait Leo into giving away the location of the rebel base, if he killed the whitelighter all hopes of ever finding Piper before the child of goodness was born, would be next to nothing. Sighing he ran a frustrated hand through his hair, his more demon half was getting very impatient with what was going on.

Leo was silent for several moments, as time seemed to slow down as he began to think a few things through. Sure he could give up, at least he would be able to lessen the pain Piper was suffering for a short time, but was it really worth it when the whole world would be sacrificed in the process? _No. It isn't worth it, not even for Piper's happiness. _He sighed and ran a hand through his messed up hair as a plan began to formulate. He would have to create a distraction his eyes roamed around the room as he turned slightly to see the entrance Cole was standing under. Carefully he held out his hand as an energy ball began to form getting bigger and gathering in light until it began too powerful to handle. Jumping up he threw the ball straight towards his target.

The source watched the ball of sparkling energy come towards him to turn upward and miss. He gave a smirk, Leo was weakening, which was good, just a little longer, all he had to do was taunt some. "Sorry Leo, but you missed." He commented coolly.

"No I didn't." Came Leo's voice as the whitelighter stood a small smirk adorning his face, as he crossed his arms. "Here I thought the all powerful source didn't miss anything. Look up."

He looked up to where the energy ball had hit, to the several cracks in the ceiling above him ready to fall at another attack. He realized instantly where they were, the older parts of the cave, where nothing was very stable. Then it happened as blue energy slammed into the roof foundation rocks began to fall as the cave shook, most of them heading towards him. Too bad he was too distracted to stop Leo from orbing out of the Underworld to the surface, safe at least for a time.

Dust was raining everywhere as Cole glared at the spot where his brother in-law used to be standing. "Damnit" He shouted slamming a hand into the wall as his eyes turned pure black. He screamed his voice filled with frustration and anger, forget about keeping Leo alive, it was payback time as he vanished in a flare of fire heading straight for the Real World.

_OooooOOOOoooooOOOOOooooooOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOOooooooooOOOOOO _

Piper instantly threw her hands and this time instead of lightening she blew up the demon that was standing in her way. She then ducked as a balls of energy lobbed over her head to crash into a wall, meanwhile a series of potions were thrown back in response to the threat. Screams of pain were heard from that side as she wiped her forehead, just as she had expected when the recon group headed out to gather supplies they had run into trouble almost instantly. Good thing she came along to help them out, as she scanned the small group of girls. Most of them looked scared, and they had a right to be, they did have supplies, but they were cornered and more patrols were arriving every second they spent fighting. Now she knew, she had to get those girls to safety, no matter what, and the execution would have to be quick. Clearing her throat she got the attention of some of the girls kneeling there. "Look, all of you need to get back with the supplies in hand and the only way for you to do that, is for a distraction to be created." She whispered as more energy balls slammed into the wall.

"How" A girl asked as some quickly threw potions back as flames rose up from dead demons, but more came to take their place.

"Easy, I'll do it, I just don't want to worry about the rest of you and with you out of harms way it wouldn't be a problem." Piper commented smoothly.

One of them seemed to know what was going on so she stayed on the ground while the other girls began to gather supplies. "What about you? After all the source wants you out of all of us."

"Simple, the baby protects me so there is nothing to worry about. Besides I've been having an urge to kick some demon ass." She muttered a smirk coming to her face before it disappeared and she became serious again. "Okay, I'm going to jump out there and when I have the demon's attention I need you to lead the rest of the girls out of here. You need to get back to the headquarters, and try not to be seen. Understand."

The girl nodded as she adjusted her bag on her shoulders and brushed her hair out of her eyes. "I got it." With that she disappeared crawling back to the remaining recon group.

Piper took a deep breath to calm herself down, this would be a toll, even for her, but she had to do it. Pushing back her hair she turned from her hiding place and lifted her hands and threw them forward. This time lightening came blazing forth and hit the two nearest demons as flames rose up. Potions went with her attack, buying Piper some time to stand up to watch six demons scream and get destroyed. More were coming to replace the others, as she shifted her hands concentrating, lightening burst from her finger tips igniting the next few demons. Not even waiting for them to disenigrate into smoke she turned on the next set as her fingers spread wide as more bolts shot out, more screams of pain, and more flames reached to the sky and looking out of the corner of her eye Piper saw the recon group slowly vanishing. Waiting until they were out of sight she turned back to the heat of battle and threw her hair back. Now she had nothing to worry about, no one will be killed on her watch, there has been enough death already. She had already lost both of her sisters, which she couldn't prevent. But she could at least end this so some may at last find peace, maybe even happiness in the hell the world had become. If she could remember that then there was still hope, hope that her child could grow up in a peaceful future, where there would be no demons, no war. To receive those results she would have to start small, like destroying these patrols.

Too lost in thought she didn't notice the energy balls sent her way, but it seemed her baby did as a shield came up protecting the witch from harm. Sending a silent thanks to her child inside Piper focused on the battle, and threw her hands as all the demons instantly froze in place. It seemed her resolve to keep others safe, gave her enough strength to control her powers. Giving a grim smile she slowly held her hands forward and partly slid her eyes shut as her fists began to sparkle with glowing energy. She was holding back, letting her power grow in strength until she couldn't take it any more and opening her fingers bolts of lightening flew out at an alarming rate. They slammed into the demons just as her freezing wore off, as they all screamed in agony and burst into flames. The explosion from her power shook the ground and knocked Piper into a nearby wall. Panting she took a look at the smoldering crater where the former patrol units stood. "Remind me...to never...do that...again." She muttered to herself and quickly straightened. Pausing she scanned the area to look around making sure there wasn't any danger for the moment and relaxed trying to catch her breath.

That was when she felt it, very far off, a voice calling for help, thinking it was a side effect of using so much power Piper ignored it. That was when she heard it again, this time it was closer, and sounded very familiar. Looking around carefully she slid her eyes shut trying to find where the voice was coming from; it then came again this time filled with pain.

_'Help me!' _

"Leo" Piper whispered and suddenly doubled over as she felt pain radiate through her entire body as she began to shake. The voice came again, but even as she started running towards it, something told her she wouldn't make it in time on foot. She stopped and looked around trying to figure out what to do, her husband needed her. That was when a strange feeling came to her stomach, looking down Piper put her hands where her baby was. "What is going on" She whispered as she felt her mind leave to scan everywhere pausing briefly on evil, but going on looking for the right person. Then an image came to her and she knew where Leo was as her mind jerked away.

That was when it happened, parts of her started to glow blue then down from her feet began to turn into orbs, until she was left with a head. Where she was left with one final thought before turning into orbs. _'Your starting to scare your mommy' The_ orbs then turned into the flurry of lights and began to float in the direction where Leo was.

_OooooOOOOoooooOOOOOooooooOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOOooooooooOOOOOO_

Leo groaned in pain as he felt his side where the flaming ball of energy had hit, apparently his distraction didn't work too long. Once he had reached the surface he sent his mind out calling for help, but while he was elsewhere Cole had appeared and thrown a ball of fire. He clutched his side as he quickly threw an energy ball at the source, which Cole retaliated and hit him again in the same spot where the first ball was. Hissing in pain the whitelighter fell to the ground, he called out again with his mind for help.

"Look what we have here an injured whitelighter, trying to call for help Leo? You should know nobody will come to your aid, at least not before I'm finished with you. Why don't you give up" Cole murmured as he stood a little distance away as a glowing fireball came into his hand as he tossed it up and down.

"I'll never give up" Leo shouted as he tried to sit up, but felt too weak, as he glared at Cole. He could never give up, Piper needed him, their unborn child needed a father, and he had too many loved ones to care about. In the back part of his mind he thought he heard Piper's voice calling his name, but it disappeared. _'Must have been my imagination' _He thought as he focused back on Cole.

"Leo why don't you tell me where your wife is, if you do I'll make your death less painful." The source offered, as he now held the flaming ball of energy willing it to grow bigger.

"I'm right here" Came a shout as a flurry of blue lights came floating down to land next to Leo as Piper appeared. Keeping an eye on Cole she helped her husband stand, at the same time noticing his wound. "Leo what..."

"I've been having a little fun with your husband trying to get your location, but now your here I can kill you myself." Raising up his free hand an athame appeared, as he studied it for a second before throwing it directly at Piper.

"No Piper" Leo shouted and threw himself in front of his wife taking the dagger right through his back as he cried in pain.

"Now for the finishing touches." The source said and tossing his fireball one last time launched at Leo's back, and made a direct hit.

"LEO" Piper shouted out in grief as she felt the resistance from Cole's attack through Leo as she stared into her husband's eyes. "Please, don't leave me too." She whispered pain in her voice. She began to slowly drift towards the ground still holding her husband's body.

Blinking several times Leo looked Piper directly in the eyes, even as his feet began to fade away. "Be strong Piper, I know you can make it through this, just hold on. Stay alive for our daughter, don't let her loose her mom as well." He muttered, as more parts of his body began to fade away till it was up to his chest. "Remember I love you Piper, and I'll always be with you even if it is in spirit." Tears streaked down his face as his life flashed before his eyes, of his time with Piper, all the happy memories, until he fully vanished in a bright beam of light, which streaked upwards.

Piper completely forgot Cole in that one moment her husband, her soul mate, her life died. Tears fell down her face as she buried her face in her hands and began to cry openly. She had now lost everyone dear to her, her mom, grams, Phoebe, Paige, Leo, all of them were gone forever. Then a strange feeling came from her stomach, no she didn't loose everyone, and she still had her child, the last thing dear in her life, as she let a hand fall to her protruding stomach.

"Oh, Piper, did you forget about me" Called a taunting voice.

Looking up quickly with tear stained cheeks Piper glared at her brother in-law with pure hatred, as her hands clenched at her sides, he was holding a flaming fireball in his hand.

Making the fireball grow larger Cole's eyes turned solid black, as a smirk came to his face, it was finally over. With Piper's death the resistance force, the threat to his son, and all good will be destroyed and he and his wife will be able to rule with no fear of the future. The fireball finally grew to considerable size as he tossed it up once before aiming. "Hate to say it was a pleasure Piper, but I'll be glad when you're dead." He said, and launched the giant fireball directed at the witch.

She watched the ball come flying at her as time seemed to slow, but where was Paige to shove her out of the way in time. She was dead, there was no one left to save her now, as the wind began to blow, as she felt the burning heat coming from the ball as it was only a few feet away. Her eyes closed one last time as new tears streaked down her face as she prepared for the fiery embrace of death.

_'I'm sorry Leo, but I can't' _

_OooooOOOOoooooOOOOOooooooOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOOooooooooOOOOOO_

**Sorry had to leave the cliffy there; I can't help having a little suspense happen in this story. Don't worry you will find out what happens in the next chapter, until then Read and Review!**


End file.
